Brick
'Private' Brick McGarther is a contestant on Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. He is placed on the Mutant Maggots, but switches over to the Toxic Rats in Finders Creepers. Coverage Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Brick is introduced in Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er! along with the other twelve new contestants. He quickly shows his cadet background and salutes as he is introduced by Chris. He then races Jo to the shore, losing to her and coming in third (behind Jo and Dawn). In the race to appoint the teams, he arrives fourth and is put on Team B, later dubbed the Mutant Maggots. Afterward, during the first challenge of the season, Brick attempts to use the trampoline gained by his team and an axe to chop down the Maggots' totem pole, but is unsuccessful once the axe gets stuck to the totem and doesn't let go. While hanging from the totem, a squirrel, mutated by the radioactivity of Camp Wawanakwa, begins shooting lasers at Brick through its eyes. In Truth or Laser Shark, Brick supposedly wakes up early for a morning jog. He reveals in a confessional that he believes Jo is his biggest competition but is glad to have her on the Mutant Maggots. During his jog, he ends up running into Jo and they try to one-up each other as they argue about how much they ran, and how they ran it. After a brief argument, Jo says that both of them were the cause of their team winning the first challenge. However, she later reveals in the confessional that she just said that so Brick stayed loyal until she was able to eliminate him. During the "getting to know you trivia game," it is revealed that Brick wet his pants on his first and last day of school. In Ice Ice Baby, Brick is first shown having a race with Jo to see who can eat their breakfast the fastest. However, he gets his spoon lodged into his throat, so Jo has to punch his back to force it out of him, shooting it at Mike, causing him to switch into Chester. During the "Mountain Climbing" challenge, while Jo and Brick are racing to the top of the mountain, Brick attempts to show how he can dislocate his hip, but ends up dislocating his arm instead. Jo asks when he learned to do that which he replies with "just now". Once Chef begins throwing ice cubes from the top of the mountain, Brick is struck in the head while biting on a pipe to do his dislocated arm's work. Once he makes it to the top, Anne Maria soon follows, who accidentally punches him, in an effort to punch Jo, off of the mountain, relocating his arm and dislocating the other one. Later, in the second challenge, Mike accidentally hurts Brick's arm after seeing they got the better castle fort. Personality Brick is a very orderly person. He is a trained military cadet, having gone to boot camp before joining Total Drama. On the show, he wakes up early in the morning to an alarm clock that sounds trumpets, has a jog around the camp, calls people respectfully Ma'am' and 'Sir', and salutes. Despite that he looks like a tough guy, he is actually afraid of the dark. He also wet his pants on the first day of school (revealed in Truth or Mutant Shark, and in Finders Creepers - after falling into a dark pit. He has bladder control problems, according to Dawn, and always needs somebody to dominate him - which explains why he did not object to Jo taking the lead as 'Team Captain' in Truth or Mutant Shark. Design Brick's previous consisted of high and tight black hair, a unibrow, a gray t-shirt, short green pants and black boots. His design now consists of a dark Military green shirt, blue shorts, black hair shaven at the sides, silver dog tags (a trait received from Scott), and dark grey eyes. Total Drama Online Interview *'Q': What’s your best quality? A': Teamwork, sir! I never leave a cadet behind! *'Q: Faves? (Music, colour, movie, food) A': There’s nothing like Reveille to get you going! Army Green Does P.A.S.H count? Whatever Chef is serving! Deelish! *'Q: Describe your craziest dream. A': I once dreamed I lost my dog tags. It was a HUGE nightmare. *'Q: Best memory from childhood? A': When I was accepted to boot camp. *'Q: Most embarrassing moment at school? A': Well, there was this one time I drank too much water and, well… we all have accidents. *'Q: Describe the first job you ever had. A': Before I joined up, I was a paperboy! Those papers were on the doorstep by 0700 hours! *'Q: Ten years from now, what are you doing? A': A sergeant: Inspiring and motivating my platoon, except on night missions. *'Q: My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? A': Arthur Nothingchick – he’s the greatest soldier who ever lived! *'Q: It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? A: Time to do some drills! Audition Tape : See: Brick's Audition Footage Brick's audition tape opens with him presenting himself in an orderly fashion. Brick says that he'll be good for Total Drama, stating that as a military cadet, he has razor-sharp senses from intense years oftraining and he and take anything the producers can throw at him. He adds that nothing gets passed him, then walks away, ending his audition. Trivia *According to the Cartoon Network Upfront Line-up and the Cakes Entertainment page for Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, Brick is described as a cadet. *It is unknown why Brick's name was the only name on the original concept designs page to not be in all caps. *According to his biography, Brick's passion is devoted to being a soldier, a leader and helping out his teammates. *So far, Brick is so far the only contestant in the Total Drama series, other than Owen, to enjoy Chef's cooking. **Coincidentally, Chef used to be part of the military and Brick is in a military academy. *Brick was the first contestant to switch teams. *Brick's favorite show P.A.S.H is a reference to the army sitcom M.A.S.H. *Brick is the first male AND first person overall in Total Drama Revenge of the Island to wet himself. *Brick is the first person in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island to reveal their last name (McGarther) Gallery Image:BrickHQ.png|Brick's previous design. Image:BrickTDROTI.png|Brick is revealed in the Total Drama World Tour Finale Trailer. Image:brickpromo.png Total drama revenge of the island episode 1 youtube 0002.jpg|Brick in the confession cam Image:34hdiqg.jpg.png|Brick, with the group, sees something... Image:Run.JPG|...but runs away from it. Image:Pic2.JPG|Brick, with the others, is tired from the running. Image:Brickgun.jpg|Brick pulls a boot out. Image:TDRIpic6.png|Brick, along with Mike, watches Cameron and Jo in a bad situation... Image:TDRIpic8.png|....and he is surprised when Jo throws Cameron. Image:Total drama revenge of the island new trailer hd youtube 0004.jpg|Brick runs with the bug... Image:Total drama revenge of the island new trailer hd youtube 0003.jpg|...then he smashes into a wooden pole... Image:Total drama revenge of the island new trailer hd youtube 0005.jpg|...and then he falls. Image:Tdroti10.png|Brick with his team. Warter skiiing 2.PNG|Brick is helping Dawn with water skiing with Sam Total drama revenge of the island episode 1 youtube 1 0001.jpg|Brick and Jo Total drama revenge of the island episode 1 youtube 2 0007.jpg|NOT THE CREW CUT! Truth_or_Laser_Shark_(6).png.jpg|I don't know! total_drama_revenge_of_the_island_episode_2_part_1_youtube 011_0004.jpg|Jo saying that she and Brick are the best in The Mutant Maggots total_drama_revenge_of_the_island_episode_2_part_1_youtube 011_0005.jpg total_drama_revenge_of_the_island_episode_2_part_1_youtube 011 _1__0001.jpg|Brick talking to Cameron Image:Total drama revenge of the island new trailer hd youtube 0001.jpg|Brick eating. total_drama_revenge_of_the_island_episode_3_part_1_youtube 004_0008.jpg Image:BrickJosee.png|Brick, along with Jo, sees Ann Maria running toward them... Image:Ann maria2.JPG|...but, he is punched by her. total_drama_revenge_of_the_island_episode_3_part_1_youtube 004_0015.jpg|Brick and Jo in "Ice Ice Baby" See Also Category:Male Contestants Category:Mutant Maggots Category:Characters Category:Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Contestants Category:Toxic Rats Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Mutant Maggots Category:Characters Category:Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Contestants Category:Toxic Rats Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Mutant Maggots Category:Characters Category:Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Contestants Category:Toxic Rats Category:Eliminated Contestants